General Ross
Skills Ross has great military and tactical knowledge since he's a veteran in the army. With years of training under his belt, he has excellent hand-to-hand combat skills and not to mention skills in firearms. He keeps in top shape so he's a little more stronger than a man his age and he has a good amount of government secrets he knows. Despite this, he's still a human and as vulnerable as one. However, he is not all that he seems. When he wishes, he can transform to and from Red Hulk (or Red), a monster of epic proportions. Much like the Green Hulk, he has enhanced strength, speed, durability, and stamina. He can leap vast distances and endure most types of damages including bullets. However, it seems that he is susceptible to wounds from blades and sharp objects. He also has a enhanced healing factor that helps him when in big fights. Though his power is not unlimited like the Green Hulk's, the angrier Ross get's the hotter he becomes. He can become so hot from the gamma radiation he gives off that he can melt things he touches and appear on fire. The draw back to this though is that if he becomes too hot, he starts to suffer heat exhaustion and dizziness. Lastly, he has the ability to absorb energy whether it be gamma or any other kind of energy and can use it to enhance his strength for a bit. He has to be careful though because the overuse of this power can leave him in his hulk state. As a human, Ross has no access to these powers besides to transform into Red. He also cannot transform to and from forms unless he willingly thinks it even if he is unconscious. His strength as Red is also constant and can only be heightened for a short amount of time with the absorption of energy. While in his hulk form, Ross' darker personality traits are in more control than his usual personality, but he still can do good deeds and control that part of him. In other words, there is no 'Other Guy' as with Banner, it's just Ross. Personality Ross is the very image of a classic American soldier. The love of his country is rivaled only by the love of his family and he wouldn't give it a second thought to sacrifice himself for either one of them. Or at least it is most of the time. He has a borderline obsession with trying to capture Bruce Banner, or the Hulk, and it sometimes clouds his judgement. This has been the downfall in his life, but he doesn't believe that and merely thinks of it as doing his job. In everything he does, he acts like the military man that he is. Like any other solider, he feels as though the welfare of America rests on his shoulders, but he takes it to a whole new level. He always tries to do what is best his country, taking great shame in failure. He's not a big fan of mutants or anything that's not his definition of normal, but he knows that if it weren't for the likes of the Avengers and the X-Men, America would have been worse off. Ross is never afraid to speak his mind and it gets more obvious when he's in his hulk form. However, this doesn't mean he doesn't when to keep his mouth shut. He learned that very quickly with his father. He can be at times stubborn and hard-headed, but he listen to someone if they earn his respect. Earning his respect is one thing, earning his trust in a other, but both are are hard to gain with this man. He is willing to put aside his differences and work with others for the greater good, but that doesn't he has to like it. All he wants do is keep both his family and the land he loves safe. This doesn't mean he's always the tough soldier he likes to show. There is a softer side to this old man, a much more softer side that even can show up in his hulk form. He has a soft spot for those who cannot defend themselves, especially young women and children, and just like any veteran, he loves to tell his days in the battlefield and in the war, even give a little history lesson on America's past. In heart, he's still a father and will take the chance to being a better one for someone else if he could. Appearance Standing at 6'1ft, Ross is man who has been through a lot and it shows. Being through wars and battles with mutants, the wear shows on his face, but it is usually ignored since the look on his face is usually grim determination and focus. Despite his age, he's well muscular but he still has a lean build to him. His once brown hair has turn gray with age along with his full mustache. Yet his light blue eyes have never lost their shine. When he transforms, he stands at 8ft and insanely muscular. His skin is red with his hair turning black, his eyes a glowing orange color, making him a terror to behold. Much like Banner's hulk, Ross' retains some of his facial features of his human form, but larger. If he had the mustache, you could actually tell who it was from the get-go. Whatever clothes Ross wore before the transformation are what the Red Hulk wears, usually only the pants somewhat surviving the transformation. When he gets wounded, he bleeds orangish-yellow blood instead of red. Relationships History Life started out pretty normal for Ross. He was a military man who grew up in a military family so the thought of going to war was nothing new to him. He joined the army as soon as he could and it wasn't long until he was in his first war, World War I. He got his nickname "Thunderbolt" from the men that had served under him, saying that he struck like one in battle. He quickly rose through the ranks and by the end of the Koren War, he was a lieutenant general. While stationed at Desert Base, his wife died and he sent Betty, who was in her early teens, to boarding school since he thought that wasn't the best place to raise her. She returned after she was done with her education to live close to him. His life changed though when Bruce Banner, one of the nuclear physicists on the base, had been exposed to gamma radiation during a testing of his gamma bomb and became the Hulk. Seeing him as a threat, Ross began his hunt for him and continued to do so for many years. He had actually had times that he had actually captured either the Hulk or Bruce, but they managed to escape every time because of Hulk getting loose. Slowly, the hunt for Bruce became a obsession for Ross. However, instead of wanting to kill Banner, both Ross and the government only wanted to cure him and study the effects of gamma radiation on the human body. Years had past and even after some risky moves, such as making a deal with M.O.D.O.K, he had yet to capture Bruce. He nearly commintted suicide when his daughter accused him of treason and proclaimed her love of Bruce to him, but instead stayed under the radar. He tried to stop Bruce and Betty's wedding, but eventually let it continue from some coaxing from his daughter. He had tried once again though to try to kill the Hulk by using Zzzax's body, but he eventually fled when he was reminded in was in a monster's body. By the time Ross was in his own body, a unknown mutant was on a rampage in the base, killing people one by one. It had almost gotten Betty but the Hulk leaped in its way to save her. Seeing this, Ross saw the error of his ways toward Banner. While Banner was knocked unconscious by the mutant, Ross placed himself between it and Betty when it tried to go after her again. Though he managed to kill it, Ross died in the arms of his daughter. However, this was not the end of Ross. He was resurrected by the Leader and used to fight the Hulk in the Redeemer armor. Ross had no control over himself nor could not speak, but he could see what was happening. He was defeated, but soon returned to his normal state and also returned to the army. He came up with a new plan to engage the Hulk; by simply doing nothing. With this tactic in mind, the next encounter with Hulk ended with him merely leaping away. He had made friends with Banner, but the friendship quickly ended with Betty's death. Filled with rage and anguish, Ross agreed to help the Intelligencia with their plans if they were to help him get his revenge and revive his daughter. He was turned into the Red Hulk when M.O.D.O.K and the Leader exposed him to gamma radiation drained from Banner in a past encounter and started on his tasks, even though he was the one who had made the plan. He managed to easily take down on of S.H.E.I.L.D's helicarriers by himself as the first step in the plan. Before going to the second step, Ross traveled to Russia to find where the Abomination was hiding and killed by using a gun that was just his size. When he was got far enough from the scene, shifted back to his human form. However, before he could get a chance to take a other step, black cords wrapped around him and pulled him into the ground despite his struggles. Pandora History '''May 14th - '''As new Head of Defense, Ross get's a visit from Pandora's army leader.